Five Senses
by marbars289
Summary: In life, there are five senses that help guide us: sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste.  Each has a different role which help determine what we like and don't like.  And sometimes, they help us to fall in love with something.  [Dasey]
1. Eyes Like Yours

Five Senses

So this is my first chapter fanfiction. I don't know if all of them will be in the 1st person and thoughts. But I like the idea of showing the thoughts that they have and unfolding a story. And I don't feel many stories ever portray the thoughts Derek has, he's always a mystery. Anyways, any feedback is nice. And I hope you enjoy it. Oh and of course, it's Dasey.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Life With Derek'

Chapter 1: Eyes Like Yours

The eyes. How well they can see different things that surround us. The vibrant colors that are brought each and every single day. Every day is different with what the eyes unfold as the scenery changes. How you can fall in love with the same thing every day when just the slightest change is done. A brighter color here, more shade there, the picture that indefinitely stays memorized to the mind. The world is painted each and every single day with such grace and beauty.

The eyes. The window to the soul. They hold the key to understanding the most about a person. The secrets are hidden behind the colorful walls that they are trapped in. The hope, the dreams, the love, the life, the never-ending tales that are hidden there.

The eyes. The brilliant brown, the heartwarming hazel, the gorgeous green. None of them compare to the ones I've fallen for. The breath-taking blue that they are. With the flecks of gold that hide deep within them. Like the sky, so beautiful and peaceful, tranquil, and could take a trip, who wouldn't? Those eyes are so addicting.

The eyes. The way they look towards me when I'm doing something wrong. The hurt yet compassion that is there. But I also see the curiosity that is hidden deep within. The curiosity of what it would be like to do the same thing. It's a softer blue, trying to eat away at me. But I don't let it. It's what I want to do. The eyes. The way they look when filled with joy. The smile that reaches the eyes and warms the soul. Somehow it's intoxicating and I can't help but smile as well. The eyes. When they are upset there is a droopy look that they obtain. The waterfalls that start and how innocent that they are, yet I run from it since I can't look at it. Yet, the eyes. The sweet frustrating that comes when you yell. The crinkled look, so close to a wink, yet so far. The annoyance that shines and how it gets me every time.

Seductive eyes. Why oh why did it have to start? This never had been a problem in my life. No set of eyes ever captivated my soul. Why those eyes? Why these breath-taking blue eyes. Why did it start? No sight in this world has been able to hold my attention for as long as the sight that bores into mine. It was a normal occurrence and never changed. But then it DID changed. Two words: Dance Recital. And how I got dragged to go when there were so many other things to see in this world. Sure there were many different girls to look at, in their skimpy outfits, tights, and skirts and watch the beauty and grace on the stage. Who am I kidding? But when the lights came on, dimly, there was the most haunting sight I ever saw in her eyes. Her eyes stuck out amongst the background light as they looked out to the crowd.

Passionate eyes. Those eyes caught mine, and honestly all the breath was knocked out of me for a second. My mouth hung loose and I couldn't look away. The fire that was in those eyes was electrifying, exciting, and intense. The deepest blue I ever saw. They moved and danced their own tale, different from the limbs that were moving, twirling, jumping, and kicking. The eyes of their own story, the struggle and the fight they go through each and every day when trying to fight with my own. And as I looked I couldn't help but feel this story was only for me, to understand and comprehend. The passion of passing along the message and how it shook me deep to the core. Everyone marveled at how the body told a story, but as the number drew to a close, all I could think of was the truthful story I was told, and in that instant, what I had always seen in front of me, changed.

Curious eyes. I kept dreaming of those eyes. They were all I thought about and saw when I closed my eyes. There was a lack of sleep each and every day because they haunted me. I couldn't do anything. And that was nothing in comparison to when I saw them right in front of me. Every meal was torture, those eyes right there, taunting and teasing me. I couldn't help but think if there was more there, and if those eyes learned to hide the biggest secret out of them all.

Playful eyes. The fights changed. No more DE-REK's coming through my doorway as I lay on my bed, no more frustrating groans when she is mad at me, no footballs being thrown right at my head. Instead, there was a sight I wasn't used to. The lingering glances as we pass in the halls. The eyes that have a mirroring smirk to my own. My own look that is just for me. The way those eyes playfully look around before they surreptitiously winked and walked away. And how I looked further, hoping for one more game to be played before the final score was determined. A Venturi never loses, but yet somehow my eyes were in a losing battle.

Challenging eyes. Her eyes challenged mine to start playing in the game. My eyes deceived me, making me believe that no one else saw the game that was going on. Sam would only shake his head at me as we stood at my lockers and she walked by with Emily. And Emily would smile and giggle, but the giggle wasn't for me. Oh no, it was for the situation. But my eyes were too absorbed onto the prize, understanding those eyes. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. And as those eyes turned back one last time before turning down the hall, my eyes winked showing that the game was on. My interest was peaked and I couldn't turn that down.

Shocking eyes. That night my eyes couldn't sleep again. This madness had been going on for so long. I get up and go downstairs to get a glass of milk and some cookies. My tired eyes take in my surroundings and notice the kitchen light on. Beauty was in front of me, dancing and scooping batter. My eyes see the trays out in front of her with cookie dough in their little balls and some fresh cookies still steaming waiting to be devoured. I can only stare and look on at the ritual she is doing, looking into her eyes that are intently concentrating on the task at hand.

"What are you doing down here," I say calmly as I stuff one of the fresh cookies in my mouth. So sweet and delicious.

"DER-EK!" she whispers ferociously as she drops her spoon she was using for the cookie dough. She gives me the death glare as she bends down, and I can't help but catch a glimpse of her. Was _I_ just checking out my sister? _Step-sister_ a nagging thought says in my head. "Don't scare me like that."

I take another bite of the cookie. Life never tasted any sweeter. "What are you doing down here at 2 in the morning?"

Her eyes show some nervousness as she glanced down. "I couldn't sleep," she said as a faint blush entered her cheeks, "I've had a lot on my mind lately." I snicker at this. What could the _princess_ possibly be thinking about?

"Boy troubles? Don't tell me there is more drama for the drama queen."

"Ugh, really Derek. That is SO immature of you…. Yet so predictable," she says as she rolls her eyes at me and places the last bit of cookie dough on the cookie sheet before slipping it in the oven. She licked the last bit off of her finger and I quietly groan. _Venturi you really need to get some sleep_. Casey leans against the counter and looks me straight in the eyes, "And for the record, I am NOT having boy troubles."

She fidgets with the towel near the sink as she looks back down. The empty bowl is sitting right behind her waiting to be enjoyed by any child that likes cookie dough. And really, how can I deprive myself that regardless of how late it is. I head towards her and keep an eye on her. Even in my over tired state of mind that is adding to the irrational thoughts that I have been having, I can't help but take in her appearance. Her pink pajama set and fuzzy slippers are ridiculous, her hair is pulled back in a messy bun, but it's her eyes. Her eyes are wearing nervousness and something else that I can't put together.

"Well, not that I care, but don't stay up too late. Don't want dad or Nora to find you here baking this late. Not something they would expect from you." I take another step until I'm right in front of her as I finish my sentence. Her breath catches as I snake an arm around her as I grab the bowl from behind her. I don't know what made me do it, but I felt the need to. I pull it around her and put a smirk on my face. "Don't let the drama keep you up too much longer Case," I said with a wink.

Mischievous eyes. She got that look in her eyes and it was almost like I was looking into a mirror. A smirk grew on her face, something I was not used to on her but I've seen coming out on her more and more. She swiped her finger around the bowl before enjoying the last bit of cookie dough as well. "Baking helps to solve some things. Besides, I got a taste of what I wanted anyway." With that she smiled and turned away as she went to take the last tray of cookies out of the oven.

I climb the stairs, wondering what just happened. How did Casey get the last say in our challenging, playful fight? When did this turn into a challenge, and why did I start participating? The lack of sleep is making the game that I once had perfected slip from my grasp. As I enter my door and lie on my bed, hoping to fall asleep before morning comes, I try to understand. But all I dream about that night is those eyes. _Her eyes_. And for the first time, I'm not complaining.


	2. Song to My Ears

**Sorry for the Delay! Lab has been busy and I've been here a lot! But I promise to be quicker about it for the next few chapters! Thanks for all that have read it so far and I hope you will still enjoy it! Story is from Derek's Point of View. And of course still Dasey and I don't own 'Life With Derek'**

Chapter 2: Song to My Ears

What denoted what a sound is? How do people in fact know that a bird chirps? Why are there the different pitches, sounds, some pleasant and some that are absolutely dreadful? The quietest sound to the loudest shrill, hearing something from far away or something very near; all the sounds are very different from each other. Every little noise is something we hear every day.

But what about the sounds that are pleasure to the ears. The ones that get you deep down in the soul and rock you to the core. The little sound and noise that can put the biggest smile on your face and make your day. Though there are the sounds that can put an ache in your heart, tear you apart, and feel so terrible deep down. The one where you would do anything in your power to stop it, and make everything right in the world.

Well, I've seen both, experienced both, and tried to have handled both. But it unnerves me how much these sounds get to me each and every single time. Her voice is just the melody to my ears that I love to hear. Every sound and every pitch is different. And each one has a different meaning with me.

First there are the many different pitches that are used and dynamics and volume and breakdown when she says my name. Casey always has the knack of finding a different way to express her feelings towards me in every single scenario. The Der-ek's are for when she is angry, annoyed, and frustrated with me. Especially when she emphasizes the last syllabus, gives it the extra kick and flavor. It puts a smirk on my face that she knows it was me, and I know that she was thinking about me. But I also like the more subtle, softer toned Derek that I get. The one where there is some touching, family moment that somehow involves her getting all sappy. And I, Derek Venturi, do NOT do sappy. Or family touching moments either. But still, somehow having her have those loving thoughts about me make my day.

It reminds me of when I started realizing that I cared about Casey. Of course Snotty Scott, as Marti would say, had to be the light of reason. It just felt so wrong not telling her of the soccer sister scheme, and the fact that the jerk was using girls. And really, it really shed some light on what image I really had as well. I vowed to myself that I would try to improve, even if it was little by little. And I did die down the girl chasing, though every once in a while I find that I just can't help but have the ladies all over me. But I wanted to show Casey that I could be like them, like the other guys out there, I guess you could say one of the good guys. I wanted to hear her giggles and nervous babbling be directed towards me, for some of the klutzilla action to return.

Her giggles are the best sound. Usually that starts the destruction of klutzilla coming down the halls of Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. The nervous pitch in her voice and then the giggles come out, with a smile that light up a room. It can be intoxicating, but it wasn't for a while to me. Or maybe deep down it did get to me, but I would accept it. First to Sam, then to Scott, Max, before Noel came around. Lately though, like right now at 1:50PM, when I look up from my locker at school and pull out my leather jacket, my prized possession, she is walking by with Emily. Our game is still going on to see who will crack first. I give my normal Venturi wink; it's a trademark in the halls. But then I hear it, the giggle, and not from Emily, but from Casey before I hear her shuffle away as quick as she can with Emily on her heels. I hear the whispering voices down the hall, and I know her tone anywhere. Even in her hushed tones I know she's talking about something, and I can only hope it's about me. But she's seeing Noel, and that is so Un-Casey like for her to be talking about another boy.

_Enough about Casey _already. I swear first it was her eyes, now it's just any sound that she makes. She is trying to drive me crazy; it has to be her way at getting back at me. I walk out of the school pulling my jacket closer as I walk to my car. Dad didn't give me 'The Prince' but that I bought my own car, nothing special but it gets me where I need to go. It was the first responsible thing I ever did in my life, besides getting my license, and for once I got the praise I always wanted. And just hearing her say "Congrats" meant so much to me. I got back home and went up to my room and lied down on my bed. I need some sleep, I'm having these crazy thoughts again.

_I heard the sound that I cringe at the most_. But it made my heart break all at the same time. I heard the door slam, the door I was so used to hearing close whenever I am near. The door that held my heart and she had the key and I was left outside. I usually was about 90 of the reason that door closed, but this time I wasn't. I sighed and jumped off by bed, contemplating if I should go next door, man up. I put my ear against the sharing wall, the fine line between our domains, and that's when I heard it. _She was sobbing_. And I had no idea what caused it.

A phone was ringing…. Her cell phone. The sobbing paused and the fainted sniffle was heard. "What?" she answered, and I knew she was keeping her head high. Unfortunately I wish I knew what was going on in the other half of the phone conversation. "I'm being irrational, I'm being IRRATIONAL?! Noel, you CHEATED on me after I left the party, what am I supposed to think? That you really care about me? I don't think so," Casey yelled and was clear as day through the wall. I held my breath, wondering if after a one year relationship, they were finally calling it quits. "No Noel, it isn't going to work this time….. I'm better than this, and honestly we are graduating in a few months!" Another pregnant pause made me wonder what was going on as I heard her slam her fist on the wall. I've never heard such angry come from her in a way that wasn't verbal. Always cool and collected, but not this time. "That's it Noel, we're THROUGH!" I heard her scream one last time before I heard a click. The sobbing started again.

Now, many would say this is the great time for the older step-brother that I am should step in and be supportive. Who are we all kidding, when have I EVER done the brotherly thing? Granted, I've been trying to be more supportive but my sarcastic, annoying role still comes out most of the time and haunts me. And yes, Sam tells me I'm like the little boy in 1st grade that pulls on a girl's pigtails until she pays attention, before nudging me telling me to just finally own up to my feelings. There's no way that I'd ever succumb to the suggestions my buddy Sam is saying, because saying it out loud would be true.

I hear the little toot next door, and I am brought back into the current situation. I sigh as I walk to the door, trying to prepare something in my head. I go out into the hallway to see Lizzie and Edwin sitting near the top of the stairs and looking at Casey's door. I wished they weren't there; it would make this all easier. Instead I suck in a breath and open Casey's door. For the past 3 years that the McDonald's have lived here, I've never once knocked, so why should I stop now? That would already be out of character, and I don't want her thinking I'm becoming a softie.

"Trouble in lover's paradise," I say sarcastically as I close her bedroom door. So much for trying to show that I can be a nice guy deep down.

"DE-**REK**!" I heard from a hoarseful, tearful Casey. I turn to see her looking at me from her desk with a tissue midway to her face. Her eye makeup was all blotchy and her nose all red from her blowing her nose. I heard another toot come from her before her tears of sorrow fell from her eyes. "Get out! I don't want to talk to anybody, especially YOU!"

I heard the quiver in her voice when she said that, almost pleading with me to not believe that statement. Her voice, even so angry as she said it, her tone was a pleading tone. The tone in her voice asking me to stay, to be comforting in her time of need. Her pitch was asking me for once not act like the Derek Venturi she was used to. Her sniffles were asking for support.

"I heard what happened and even though this goes against my policy of 'No Tears', I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it and if you were ok," I said as I hold in my breath. I know she has to be thinking that I'm out of my mind. I hear her turn around quickly in her chair as she jumps up from it, the shock evident on her face.

"Really?" Casey asked meekly as she walked closer to me. I took a step backward, because really I haven't ever been in this situation before with a girl. I'm the one running the other way. Remember how I didn't want to have the post break-up talk with Kendra? I didn't want to deal with the tears, but I was standing here now ready.

"It's the holidays and I feel that it can be your one freebie. You could say it's an early Christmas gift," I say with a smirk. _Smooth move, you saved yourself from making this even more ackward_.

"Noel broke up with me," she said with void of any emotion, which surprised me. But then I heard the little hiccup before the sobbing began again. "He **cheated** on me Derek. We had been together pretty much a whole year. It's a long time for a relationship. And things seemed great," she paused to blow her nose again and wipe her face from the new tears that were falling down, "but then I heard from Emily out of all people about the party last weekend. She said after I left he started talking to Amy and next thing she knew, and next thing she knew, they started making out, right there in the middle of the party. She took a picture of it with her camera on her phone and sent it to me. And I asked him to come clean about it since she only told me today and he had the nerve to say it never happened." She started crying again and I could only imagine how hard she was taking this. Sure, Casey is a drama queen, but this was something legit to be upset about.

"I'm really sorry he did that," was all I could mutter out as I sat there trying to think of the supporting things I should say.

She took a deep breath, one that I know that she does when she is about to ask something she's thought of for a long time and really wants to understand. The breath that is of uncertainty and if she actually wants to know what the answer is. "Derek, what is wrong with me? Why do I always seem to get screwed over in the relationship? Is it something I do, or say? Is it because I'm not the prettiest girl or the easiest girl at our school?"

My only thought was could she be out of her mind! "Casey, it's nothing you did, honestly." I thought for a moment before I continued with my thoughts, or more like give myself the courage to continue with my thoughts. "No, you aren't the easiest girl at school, nor should you be. That would go against your morals, and a guy like Noe,l or anyone else like him, aren't worth your time. You'll find the right guy that puts a smile on your face and challenges you to be the best person that you are, because that is what you deserve. And obviously, people have to find you attractive, since the guys always seem to go after you," I finished with a meek smile.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she said softly. Her voice was so soft yet full of emotion and I know that I said the right thing that she needed to here. The comfort was back in her voice and I could almost tell that there was a bit of a smile in her voice. Before I could stop her, she grabbed me into a hug. I need to work on my reflexes. "Thanks for being there for me. I definitely wasn't expecting you to be the one to do it." Her voice was so muffled since she said it as her head was down into my shoulder.

"Ok Casey, you can let go of me now," even though I didn't want her to. She peeled herself off of me, and I saw that there was snot on my shirt. Just great, it was one of my favorite shirts too.

"Derek I'm sorry! I'll wash it for you if you want, it's the least I could do," she said in her songful voice.

"Oh yea?" I got a smirk on my face. I don't even know what compelled me to do it, but my body was acting on its own accord. I ripped my shirt off and threw it at her as I watched her grab it. I heard her sharp intake of breath and her gasp as I did it and couldn't help but let my smirk grow larger. I turn and walk to the door but turn around while opening it. "Just make sure I get it back by Saturday. And there better not be any more snot on it either."

I take one last look at her as I see the shock in her eyes and her stuttering as she tries to say something back to me. Makes me feel alive to know that I could do that to her. I chuckle and walk out of her room and close the door. Lizzie and Edwin are still sitting at the top of the stairs looking at me as if I was crazy. I mean, I just came out of Casey's room shirtless, I guess I must be. "What are you two looking at?" I say to them before they jump up and run down the stairs.

Casey may have one the last time we had our showdown, but this time, Venturi shoots, and Venturi scores! The game may still be on, but now the odds were in my favor.

**Hope you are still enjoying, let me know what you think! **


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Thanks for all those that review or even if you don't that had read the story! I hope you still continue to enjoy it! The real start of some fun Dasey I think starts here and continues to grow through the rest of it! And as always, I still don't own 'Life With Derek'**

Chapter 3: Smells Like Teen Spirt

Out of all the senses, smelling opens the doors to many different possibilities in this world. Not only when we smell something can we identify with it and appreciate it, but we can determine what it is without even catching one glance at it. Everything has a particular scent – the smell of flowers on a spring's day, the outdoors right after a rain storm, and even the smell of fresh cookies straight from the oven. Each is wonderful in its own way.

When we smell something, it sparks something inside of us. Sometimes, something smells so amazing, that it can be irresistible. We all are guilty of it, following with our noses sometimes to find the thing that perks our interest. It's almost as if when we smell something, it is setting a path for us to follow until we find the prize at the end. Who hasn't headed towards the freshest batch of cookies that just came straight from the oven, in hopes to take one and eat one? However, there are times when something that smells is just not too appealing to a person. The ones that make you crinkle your nose in distaste and you just want to forget about it. You think it shouldn't even exist and you would do anything to get rid of that smell, and the memory of that smell the fastest way possible.

The best part about a smell though is when it engrains into your mind, and you associate that smell with something. And if something has a similar smell to it, you can't help but be reminded of the thing that left such an impression on you. The one scent that gives you a particular feeling every time you smell it and brightens your day instantly. How you just want to be engulfed in that scent and how you forget about everything else that surrounds you as you focus on the one object of desire. The scent that gives you an inner peace and awakens your likings of that one particular thing. The only thing that matters is the smell that provokes a new side and thoughts from you, and how you never want to forget it. It's impossible to forget.

Apple Crisp. That is the smell that I can never forget. Growing up, my mom used to always make apple crisp in the cold winter months, right around the holidays like now. Coming home from elementary school and smelling that sweet aroma in the house as it was pulled out of the oven right when I walked in the door. The smell of the apples with the little hint of butter that was baked. And the touch of cinnamon that slowly sends me into a trance. Mouth-watering. Tingling. Everlasting smell that lingered within my nose, tempting me to indulge in more. Many a nights would I get scolded at for eating half of the apple crisp that was made to last longer than the one day.

Unfortunately the smell turned sour after the big D…. The Divorce. I couldn't stand to smell anything that was remotely similar to apple crisp, even apple pies, anything! There was no more sweet smell to it, no more joy walking through the door, envisioning what it looks like, the taste, and smell just how fresh it really is, and smell every little morsel as I devour each and every bite. Dad just couldn't master the recipe and I was too bitter to try anyway. The smell was tampered and it was tainted. No longer did it bring me back to a memory I have and have joy from it. The apples that were bright and red were dead to me, rotting and smelling the rotten smell that they really were. The smell of cinnamon disappeared until I couldn't smell it anymore, desire it anymore.

That all changed though. I had been so used and had succumbed to my thoughts in how apple crisp just did not exist anymore. But like any addiction, you don't know how sweet it really was until you have it back again. It all started yesterday, the first official day we were off from school because of the holiday. More time with the family, but more time to play hockey and hang out with friends, and annoying Casey. Well ok, maybe only a little bit. I woke up at my normal time when I don't need to get up for school: the lunch hour. Everything was a normal day, until I got to the bathroom. And that's when it hit me. Apples. A very faint smell of apples. And no, it wasn't from an apple crisp, not that delicious smell. This odor was different, fruitier, lighter, fall like, apple picking smell. But soft, and not strong. I followed the scent to the bathroom and took a deep breath. It came from here. But the door was still closed.

"Do you mind?" Casey said as she opened the door. The smell of apples just engulfed me right there and all I could focus on was her. Her hair was still wet and curling just a little bit at the ends. With each drop of water that fell from her hair, the more apples that were there, and the more that I wanted to dig my hands in her hair.

"Hogging the bathroom again princess?" That was all I could say, and it took a lot of effort to even concentrate on saying something.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this Derek. I'm going to the mall with Emily."

"Well don't let me stop you, or were you hoping to go back to fall season? Smells like an apple orchard around here," I said with a smirk. Don't get lost into the scent. It's just the bathroom, nothing else special.

She looked at me before a smirk grew on her face. Why did she have to learn it from me? "Oh, yea I was trying out a new shampoo I found. Figured a fresh new start, turning over a new leaf. Like it?" That coy smile was on her face and the apples were just overpowering me. I couldn't even respond, it just smelled so delicious….. _SHE_ smelled wonderful, a delight, a treat, and I wanted her to be all mine. No one else to share her with. Well, I guess since Noel is out of the picture I currently don't need to worry about sharing her. With one last look, she winked at me before she walked to her room and closed the door. The smell following her, leaving a little trail as if tantalizing me to follow, but I didn't. Instead I walked to my room, and a new appreciation for the scent that had haunted me when I was younger, was starting to grow again.

Even today I still can't get our conversation out of my head, nor the smell of her shampoo and how fruity it was. I walked to the stairs for a snack, since its 3PM and still FAR away from dinner time. I'm not overly looking forward to the holidays in a few days but I promised myself that I would try to treat the family better. Even more so, Casey. I have been trying, and times it has been working. But after yesterday's encounter……..

I stopped when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I all of a sudden felt like I was 10 years old again and racing down the stairs after one thing. APPLE CRISP. The scent of it hasn't entered this house for at least 4 years, if not longer. But that all familiar scent was hovering in the air. I was holding my breath not believing it. I slowly walked toward the kitchen to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But there it was, fresh out of the oven, emitting the delicious odors that I was an expert with. I stared at it longingly wondering how it was in the kitchen right now before Casey popped up, with her back to me as she closed the over door. I jumped, since I wasn't expecting her. She finally turned around and took the headphones off her ears.

"Derek I thought you went out since I didn't hear any movement coming from your room." She said with annoyance in her tone. It barely even registered with me that she was talking to me. The only thing I smelled was apples and cinnamon.

"Yea, huh," was all I muttered back.

Casey sighed. "This was supposed to be a surprise for you, you know. I… I didn't really know what to get for you this holiday, but I talked to Edwin if there was something. He told me about how when he was little how much you loved apple crisp."

"He did, did he?" Note to self, harass Edwin later.

"Yes, and I was looking through our cookbooks, and I wanted to make it for you, as your present. But, I guess that's not a surprise anymore," she said with a sigh before walking to the fridge to grab the milk.

All I could do was stare. Casey did this all for me? Not that it was a lot, but she put a lot of thought into it. All for me, and no one else. It really surprised me since I never expected her to do that. A glass of milk appeared before me, along with a spoon.

"What's this?"

"Well, since you've already seen your gift, I guess you can have your treat ahead of time. Why waste a good dessert when it's fresh out of the oven?" she said with a timid smile on her face.

At that moment, I had full appreciation for Casey. My feelings, regardless of how many times I tried to deny it, had been growing steadily for months now, and this was the first time I could truly think that maybe they were reciprocated. Yes, Casey has done nice things in the past, but not often for me, and never going out of her way either.

"This really is nice of you," I said softly and full of emotion. "It means a lot to me, and thanks for bringing back something I love."

She was still sitting near the apple crisp, which was just out of my reach when she spoke to me again. She hesitated briefly, probably wondering if I was ok in having this conversation. "Edwin told me how your family hadn't had apple crisp since your Mom and George got a divorce, but how it was a treat you all enjoyed. I thought, maybe, I could give you a new reason to like it," she said as she looked down at the counter, the blush rising into her cheeks. "Just don't eat almost all of it in one sitting though."

I had to laugh at that. If I could I would eat the whole thing in one sitting. But I had better restraint on myself. And now that I'm older…. Yea, I still would want to eat almost the whole thing if it was delicious. She grabbed the apple crisp and started walking towards me with it.

"Who knows, I haven't tried it yet, you could be possibly trying to poison me, in hopes that you'll be the favorite child," I said in a teasing voice.

"Get real Derek," she replied while rolling her eyes as she was about to place the apple crisp down.

All in one motion though, she slipped and lost her footing towards me, sending the entire apple crisp right at me. The showers of apples, and crumbs, with there wonderful cinnamon scent landing all on me before the best apple of the bunch tumbled into me knocking us both over and onto the kitchen floor. We were covered in the scent and everything in time froze at that moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting this moment be engrained in my mind to never forget.

"I'm SO sorry Derek!" Casey muffled.

I grabbed her arms to stop her moving for a second. I look at her, in the haze of the smell that just is hypnotizing my mind. "Don't be Case," I said softly, never taking my eyes off of hers. I got a little smirk though, "It's natural for Klutzilla's to jump their prey at any moment."

"DER-EK!" she screamed before hitting me in the shoulder, which then led to a wrestling fight on the kitchen floor. If you would have told me this was how my day was going to go, I would have told you 'Get real.' After the power struggle, which Casey is stronger than she seems, I came out victoriously on top. I look down at her to see her looking at me in a way I had never seen her look at me before. And mind you, studying Casey's eyes was a passion of mine. "Derek," she replied more softly.

I take one of my hands and run it through my hair. Time was going so slow at this moment and I was living in the moment. Looking at her face covered with some of the apple crisp, I took my hand and ran it down the side of her face slowly, picking up the little trail that was mapping out the route. I brought it to my lips and savored the moment while the scent just overpowered me.

"So?" Casey asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Delicious."

She paused for a second before saying what I knew she would say. "I know it's not your Mom's but I hope it's at lea……"

I cut her off. "Its better," I say softly as a genuine smile forms.

I look in her as I take another whiff of everything surrounding us. I search her face and still see more apple crisp that was mapped out, which lead to where X marks the spot, the treasure gold. The scent of everything was making me act on my own accord as I started to lean in closer to Casey as I hear her catch her breath. The path was becoming clearer as I could see every bit of cinnamon that was dusted over her skin.

"Derek, Casey, anyone home?" Nora asked as she walked through the front door. I jumped off of Casey as fast as I could and gave her an apologetic smile before darting to get upstairs. I ignored the look Nora gave me as I ran past her, going up the stairs two at a time.

"Everything ok down here?" I hear her ask Casey before Casey rambles an elaborate tale about what had happened downstairs.

I shake my head as I turn to get to my bedroom door. I never thought apple crisp could have the same effect on me as it did when I was 10. And it didn't. The apple crisp Casey made smelled even sweeter, and could never compare to the one my mother made me. My appreciation for apple crisp was stronger than ever, all thanks to Casey. And my appreciation for how delicious it smells will never go away. As I still faintly smell the apples, cinnamon, and buttery flavor on me as I take my clothes off to get ready for a shower, I can't help but keep replaying that memory in my head. The only thought that was going through my mind, besides the wonderful smell, was how much sweeter would it have tasted if I got the sugary taste straight from her lips. I may have been scared before to admit to myself, but as I jumped into the shower, all I knew was one thing.

I was falling for Casey. I was falling for her _HARD_.

**Well that is Chapter 3! The next two chapters are going to be a lot of fun to write, I already had a lot of good ideas for them. Anyways, please review, I really like to hear what people think! It helps since sometimes I get good ideas that way :) But hope you enjoy and later this week I'll be posting the 4th chapter! Until then, thanks again for reading so far!**


	4. Everytime We Touch, I Get This Feeling

**Thanks again for everyone that is reading this and especially those of you that review! I enjoy reading what people think! I hope everyone had a good holiday and ate lots of food. Here is the next chapter! Again, from Derek's point of view and the feelings grow for Dasey! But I still don't own 'Life With Derek'**

Chapter 4: Cause Everytime We Touch, I Get This Feeling

Regardless of what anybody tells you, out of all the five senses, the sense of touch is the one that is most electrifying. The one sense that heightens every experience. Every texture will feel different: some soft, some hard, some brittle, some squishy, and some that are easy to cuddle with. Touching is one of the oldest senses in which discovery occurred. Even more so, all of the senses only have one target area: Sight with the eyes, sound with the ears, smell with the nose, and taste with tongue. However, the sense of touch can occur ALL over your body. Every little fiber of your body has such an intricate system of nerves.

With every touch, you skin becomes alive with a feeling that you can never feel in any other way. It rocks you to the core, and can almost leave you breathless. It burns a fire inside of you where you would do anything to keep that fire burning inside of you every second of every day. However, we can be burned another way, a painful way, in which when we feel something it hurts deep down, the agony, and how you try to pull away as fast as you can to prevent feeling the unsatisfying feeling. Sometimes the touch feeling has a bittersweet feeling. The stinging of a cheek after getting punched but winning the fight, being slammed into the boards and while stinging all over, you score the winning goal in the last 7 second of the game, etc etc. Our bodies have some many different sensations every single day since we are constantly touching something every minute of every day.

_She is the spark that is inside of me_. From the moment I spotted Casey, there was some type of feeling there. And when my Dad made me shake all their hands, nothing was strange until I shook Casey's hand. Her gloriously, soft hands fit so perfectly into mine. A jolt was sent up my arm, but I didn't think anything of it. Casey was going to be my new _step-sister_, which I loathed the idea. So I just thought the jolt, the fire burning, was just the nerves giving me a different feeling instead. And from that moment on, I always had an excuse. It's why I very rarely touched Casey, because if I didn't, I never had that feeling. There were times my mind momentarily lapsed and I forgot that the innocent little touch affects me in such a way.

_Started with the nudging_. Instead of actually holding Casey, whenever I needed my fix, I would find other ways to get the desire, the fire burning within, to subside. It started with whenever I would nudge her with my shoulder. It would look as if I hit her hard, since she would huff, but it was a little tap that had big potential. Of course, the fix of just nudging wasn't cutting it. _Proceeded with wrapping the arm_. Led to the random times I put my arm around her shoulder, quickly might I add. Even if it seems like I'm doing it for my own personal gain, like when I switched our math papers and she lied and retook the math test (mind you I was very proud of her at that moment). Just grabbing her and giving her the pep talk was the little bit of an endorphin rush that I needed. Those were the only ways I dared tried touching her.

But things changed. When my revelation of how I was falling for Casey came a week ago, I did the only sensible thing that I can do. I avoided her. I just didn't know what to say to her, or how to act around her. I got so close to kissing her in the kitchen after the 'Apple Crisp Mishap' as I like to call it. Of course, I couldn't avoid her forever; we did live in the same house, a room apart if you even want to get more specific. And more so, we are going to the same party tonight. And what party? A New Years Party.

Of course, since this was going to be an important party that I was attending at Sam's house, I needed to look my best. I walk to the bathroom and Casey is in there again, primping and getting ready. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in her black skirt with her baby pink sweater.

"What do you want Derek?" she says to me as she lightly brushes some eye shadow on her eye lids.

"I need to brush my teeth," I said simply as I lean against the door, smirking at her.

"Well, you'll just have to wait since I'm getting ready right now. So leave."

She just finished putting her make up on and was still ruffling her hair. And all I wanted to do was run my fingers through her chocolate brown locks that were cascading down her shoulders. Casey grabbed the hair tie that was sitting on the counter.

"Don't," I said softly as I grabbed her hand. My hand is tingling as it lightly is grasping hers. I've never known the feeling of her hand in mine when it wasn't forced. "It looks nice when it's down."

Casey looks at me with a look of wonder on her face. She smiles shyly and takes a step toward me. I had this sudden urge to just touch her hair. It looked so silky and soft, and wondered if it felt that way as well. I reached out and ran my fingers through Casey's hair, still smelling like fresh apples, but was delighted in the feelings that I felt. Her hair was so soft, almost like silk and I just wanted to wrap myself into it. I made sure not to mess a single strand of it up, since I did want her to look beautiful tonight, but I couldn't help but pull her face a little closer to mine.

"Smerek, what are you doing right now?" Marti asked innocently as she came to the door of the bathroom. Casey and I instantly jump apart and I run my fingers through my hair. Just not as silky smooth as her locks of golden brown hair, but my fingers still are yearning to be dug within her hair again.

"Uh….. nothing Smarti!" I said uncomfortably as I picked her up. "I was just going to ask Casey if she needed a ride to Sam's."

"Do people normally hold onto other people's hair when they really want something?" Marti said so innocently and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Marti, how about you go find Lizzie and Edwin and ask them to play Tea Party," Casey said rushed.

"Oh, I love that game! But you didn't answer Smerek's question."

Casey looked up at me expectantly. "Well, as long as it doesn't matter….."

"GREAT!" shouted Marti as she jumped out of Derek's grip, "I'm going to go downstairs and see if I can get a pony while grabbing daddy's hair," as she skipped out of the doorway and bounded down the stairs.

The moment between Casey and I was broken and obviously uncomfortable with the situation. I grabbed my toothbrush, since I forgot the original purpose of my trip to the bathroom was to brush my teeth. Of course, Casey still was standing in the bathroom and I needed to finish getting ready so I didn't care if she saw me full of tooth paste.

"Sefhan terty," was all I told her while I brushed my teeth.

"What did you say?"

I spit out the toothpaste that was in my mouth before turning back to her. "Seven-thirty, make sure you are ready by then. That's when the car leaves with me driving."

She gave me one last look before she rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "You are so _disgusting_."

"Takes one to know one," is all I could reply. Oh, this is going to be a long night.

Casey kept fiddling with the radio in hopes to find a good station to listen to. I think it was more to keep awkward conversation from coming between us. When I pulled up to Sam's house, the party was already booming and you could see a lot of people dancing already. The noisemakers were heard in the background. Oh, have to love when someone's parents are out of town.

I got out of the car and Casey is still frozen, twiddling with her purse as she looks around. She looked nervous, and I couldn't for the life of me put it together right away. She slowly got out and closed the door before taking a deep breath.

"Everything ok, or are you worried that Klutzilla is going to show up?" I ask as I search her face.

She smiled hesitantly at me before looking down at the ground. Apparently the snow on the ground was MUCH more entertaining than me. "Do you think Noel is going to be all over some girl tonight?"

I totally had forgotten it hadn't been too long ago that she and Noel broke up. And it was due to him cheating while at a party. I already blocked the whole thing from my memory. "Casey, honestly, just make him jealous. You're a girl, you do the whole drama, cause a scene thing."

"Der-ek, seriously! I'm not all about drama you know," she said annoyed before her tone changed, "Besides, it's not like I really like him. I've moved on," she said matter-of-factly.

I smirked at that, "Well, just try to tame that klutzilla, we don't need any incidents here tonight." She turned around while rolling her eyes, obviously done talking about this with me and started walking to the door. I ran quickly to catch up to her before I grabbed her hand to turn her around to face back around to me. "Seriously though, Casey, don't worry about him, he's not worth it. Have fun and enjoy the holiday."

My hand was tingling with satisfaction as I held her hand. Casey's hand was tiny in comparison to mine, but it felt like a perfect fit. It was as if she was a soft puzzle piece that just fits perfectly. I didn't want to let go, and I didn't. By the time we walked into the front door, we were still hand in hand and I couldn't help but have a little smile on my face. After we were in, Casey realized that we were holding hands and dropped it. I felt like a part of me left. She ran off towards Emily, obviously trying to avoid any awkwardness that was inevitable, and I chuckled as I walked over to Sam.

"Sam, my man! What's going on?" I asked by the time I got to him.

He gave me a look, a knowing, pointed look. Whoops, guess some people noticed Casey and I when we walked in, though they really don't know what she did to me. "I saw you and Casey walking in holding hands. Is there some love in paradise?" Sam asked while shoving my shoulder.

"Come on Sam. Me, with Casey? Get real. You know how I don't want to deal with any drama," I tried to say in my best convincing voice.

"So you enjoyed every second that lasted?"

"You know me too well," I said as I turned to scan the crowd.

Obviously there were many people here at the New Years party. It was the party of the year, well end of the year. It was the last one we potentially all will be together before we graduate. Have to live in the moment. If only Casey would get that mentality. Casey. She is someone that honestly has been consuming my thoughts 24/7. And as nice as it was with our entrance into the party (though it involved some PDA), I knew there was nothing big I could do here at the party. But already I was aching, aching to feel her again. Her hair already made me wonder, and now, just the slightest hold on her hand, I wanted more. I wanted to know what it was like to have her in my arms, to hold her close when it isn't an unpleasant experience for us.

I watched her from across the room, while she was smiling at everyone and talking to Emily. _I wanted to know what it felt like to hold onto her sweater_. She looked my way and caught my eye before sending a little smile. _Is the small of her back as soft and smooth as it looks?_ She winked before turning back to Emily which she giggled. Emily looked at me with that knowing smile. Are my feelings not as secretive as I think that they are? Of course as the night passed and time got closer to midnight, my desire grew. Sam and I just hung out with the other hockey guys before they went off to find some 'hot chick' for their midnight kiss. And I had my fair share of girls that were slinking up to me, but I shook them off. I didn't want any of them. There was only one girl I wanted.

"Hey Sam, want to dance?" Emily said as she walked up to him. She and Schleper hadn't lasted, and I knew that Sam had a thing for her, but was always concerned with moving in on someone that is in 'mourning.' What is mourning anyway? I don't know what that feeling is.

"I'd love to," Sam said before he abandoned me in the party. Most of the girls were already partnered up, but not mine. Well, not Casey. I walked over to her and wordlessly take her by that hand and bring her to the mock-dance floor that is in the living room. Everyone's heads turn to look and I hear some cat-calls coming from some of the guys. I dare them to look at us, I don't care. The feel of her in my hand was enough.

I wrap my arms around her. Her sweater was the softest thing ever, as if she was a teddy bear. The feel of her in my arms, without her crying, was completely a different experience. Dancing was always a passion of hers, and it became of passion of mine after the start of this entire thing. Casey and I had an understanding until that inevitable day at her dance recital when it all changed. Her hands around my neck were sending shivers down my entire spine. Such a sensitive spot, and she was massaging my neck as we danced, or she leading the dance.

The small of her back just felt perfect and delicate. Her hips were moving in an intoxicating way, swaying, feeling as if they had the power. The power to enthrall me and to fall weak in the knees. My hands burned where they touched as I memorized every minute detail that I could. I was honestly lost in my own little world where there was nobody else there. Every nerve on my body was heightened and in overdrive with every second the music continued as time slowed. I placed my forehead against hers, needing to be as close to her as possible. Our bodies were so in sync with each other, with an undiscussed yearning that we both mutually shared. In the background I heard the familiar countdown starting, the approach of the new year coming.

My ten fingers tingled in our slow moving dance.

I shifted my forehead so I could look into her beautiful blue eyes and just fall deep within them.

Her hands slid down from my neck to run up and down my back. Her hands forming their own little trail, the feeling of feeling safe in her hold and how I didn't want her to let go.

I was in heaven and did not want the moment to end.

I stopped dancing and she stopped next to me.

I moved a strand of hair that was falling from her face.

She nuzzled her head into my shoulder before she lifted it back up to look me square in the eye.

Her eyes unnerved me with the passion that was there.

I felt her pull me closer in as her eyes flutter close.

And the one thing I thought could never happen was presenting itself right here in the middle of the party.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone around us screamed and I panicked and turned my head. Time sped up again as I felt the best feeling in the world. Velvety feeling against my cheek that felt that it lasted for hours, but only for the briefest moment before it was taken away. I felt _alive_. I felt that I was in ecstasy with the feelings that I obtained. I looked quickly into her eyes to see shock also in her eyes. Every inch of Casey was against me, and every inch was burning with how soft and how amazing she felt right next to me. A perfect fit. It was destined to be.

"Happy New Years," Casey said in the softest voice before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I smiled at her, "You too Casey."

As amazing as touching Casey was and feeling every angle of my nerves sparking a fire, I let go. I gave her one last look before walking away, needing a second to breath. Let time catch up with me. I know she was slightly disappointed but I needed to. Because if I didn't walk away right at that second, I didn't think I could resist.

The only thought I had when Casey's lips were against my cheek was how soft those lips would be against _mine_.

It's a new year, new changes. It was just telling myself that I was ready for them.

**Leave reviews! Only one more chapter to go!**


	5. Sweet Taste of Love

**Well this is it! The last chapter! Thank you all who have read this story and left reviews! I hope you all have enjoyed. Sorry for the little bit of delay but I had a huge exam last week which slowed down me writing the last chapter. Anyways, please review! And thanks for reading:)**

**As always, from Derek's point of view and I don't own 'Life With Derek'**

Chapter 5: Sweet Taste of Love

Taste. It's a hidden jewel the sense of taste. It isn't used often; really it is only used in its minimal potential. But taste can change a persons' perception on something. No one knows what something will taste like until they have had the experience. There are thousands of taste buds that line the mouth and the tongue too. Each one able to bring alive something different in the seconds that something touches your mouth. An uplifting experience that one would not think they could experience, almost like a high that one can get with that instant gratification.

Not only are there the thousands of taste buds, but those are split down to being able to distinguish between different tastes. The many different tastes: sweet, sour, salty, bitter. Some more favorable than others. The first bite into something bitter or vile always makes you cringe, wishing you could rinse out the taste from your mouth. Sometimes salty can be the little extra kick something needs, but sometimes, other things, like salty tears aren't something that are as appealing. Sour, hot, or spicy, any of those senses, are the tasting sensations that we drive ourselves crazy with. The ones that torture us, but yet are so irresistible that we keep putting ourselves through the torture. The torture of overexposing our taste buds to the strongest sensations that can come by.

However, out of all of them, tasting something sweet, is the one that makes us swoon with thought, with lust, and yearning. The taste that make you melt, moan and only hope to have another nibble on that sweet, succulent taste. Every little bit is just slowly savored, as every single taste bud is lit to life. You can never seem to get enough of that sweet taste.

Everyone has that 8 year old kid mentality, the yearning of that little morsel of chocolate, sneaking it whenever possible. Everyone is guilty of it. It's the guilty pleasure that we all indulge in, when we can. Even though our taste buds might not be that sensitive and sometimes miss certain flavors, it can be the one that is most rewarding to us.

_I have been YEARNING to know what her lips tasted like_. Three in the morning and I still can't fall asleep after the close encounter that happened only a few hours prior. I don't even know why I chickened out. When does the great Derek Venturi EVER deny a girl, especially when every moment was clicking to be perfect? It didn't feel right, to be at the countdown of New Years in front of the whole school. When did I turn into Casey, about it needing to be the right moment, the right scenario?

I rolled over to my side to be looking at the wall that I once loved that it was a barrier, but now I loathed it. It divided us even more so, when all I would like is to be as close to Casey as I possibly could. "She must think I hate her," was all I could say while rubbing my hands over my face. Of course, right after I say this, I hear the faint sound of a sob coming from the other side of wall. My heart only dropped at that. I've never felt as bad as I did at that moment, and Derek Venturi never feels bad.

"What can I even say to her? 'Casey, I'm sorry I turned away at last moment, I pulled a 'you' and freaked out,'……. Yea like that would go over well with her." I say sarcastically as I sit up and sigh. I figured I should go over and try to explain myself. Obviously neither one of us is going to be falling asleep any time soon. Why prolong the agony that is eating away slowly at us.

I get up, grab some chocolate to hopefully put a smile on her face, and take a deep breath before leaving my room and walking around to the one door down from mine. I hear her sniffles quietly, and I already can picture her lying on her bed curling up and crying into her pillow. I knock softly since I don't want to wake up the peanut gallery of Edwin and Lizzie since they would want to see what is going on. I knock again a tad louder since she didn't seem to hear me.

So what does any sensible person, like me, do? Walk in of course.

"Go away _Derek_," Casey said in a whisper, but the teary voice could easily be heard. Even with the slight amount of moonlight, I could see the blotchy eyes and red cheeks, but her red lips looked just as delicious as they did at the party.

"I brought you some chocolate in hopes to stop you crying so I can fall asleep," I said lazily. I know it wasn't the right thing to say, but honestly, there were too many unspoken things that I was more concerned about getting out to her.

She snatched the chocolate out of my hand, glaring at me all the way. It was Milky Way, her favorite, which is why I knew she wouldn't turn it down. "This still doesn't get you off the hook, I'm still angry at you," was all Casey could say before she sat down on her bed.

I stood in the doorway, leaning against it and pondering my next move. Sure, she took the chocolate, every girl likes something sweet when upset, but still wasn't the reaction I wanted from her. I didn't even know what to say to her, to try to explain my actions. All the meanwhile, I don't even understand it, since at that moment all I had wanted was her lips against mine, to finally give into the temptation that had been brewing in me.

"So?" she said to me in that annoyed voice.

"Why are you even crying anyway?"

Casey looked at me incredulously, "Are you really asking me that Derek? Are you really that oblivious to everything and shallow enough to only see what you want to see?"

I was taken aback; I was not expecting that from her. "Do you really honestly think that about me? Do you think I don't notice other things or how others are feeling? Geez Case, why would I even be here if I was selfish and absorbed in my own thoughts? I would be dead asleep and planning to stay that way until tomorrow afternoon." I said with a raised voice.

"Well I'm sorry but what am I supposed to think? You walked right away from me, leaving me embarrassed in front of everyone. Looking for someone else to cuddle with for New Years or trying to forget that you shouldn't be socializing with me in social settings?" She said while jumping off the bed to glare at me.

"Oh stop being a drama queen, you always jump to conclusions and attack someone before they have a chance to explain their side of the story."

"That is SO NOT true Derek. Just admit it."

I looked at her, breathing heavy and getting more frustrated every second. "Look, I'm sorry I left you by yourself at Sam's party, but I needed to clear my head, I had a lot on my mind."

"And I didn't? Derek, I had no idea what was going on right at that moment, and honestly I'm even more lost as we speak. Just admit it, you chickened out."

Wow, I wasn't expecting Casey to have balls and to say it. Hey, I figured she would just cry and leave it be, never to actually call me out on it. "HEY! I did NOT chicken out; a Venturi never backs down from anything." I took a step closer as my breathing increased in my anger, "_And don't you forget it._"

There was a pregnant pause as we both challenged each other, our eyes dancing in the moonlight. We were both breathing hard, our only means of getting our frustration out. This was not how I pictured the conversation going. Though, really, I didn't have a plan coming into it either. I look at her face again and spot her rosy cheeks, but her fiery, red lips were calling out to me. Through all my built up anger in this, I still wanted to know what they tasted like.

"_Then what the hell is going on Der-ek_? For months, there's been this….. this….. THING going on and I don't know what it is. We went from fighting like THIS but then things changed. Well, really, you started changing. You stopped pranking me and calling me names on a normal occurrence. Sometimes, yes, but it was never the same. You always had this look on your face." Casey started ranting.

"What are you TALKING about?" I said, but my nerves were starting to creep up on me.

Casey looked at me with that look. The look telling me that I wasn't kidding anybody. "Let me finish. I don't know what games you are trying to pull. You started giving me the Venturi look, the nod, the wink. Emily noticed it first. It was as if I was one of those girls that you went after…."

"Casey……", I said with her pleading.

"No DEREK, listen to me!" She yelled at me, the tears starting to pour down her face. "I've had enough. I don't know what sick GAME you are trying to pull. Did you make a bet with your 'hockey buddies' to see if you could get me to fall for you? Well CONGRATULATIONS, you succeeded. Do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate….."

"NO DEREK!" Casey walked straight towards me and pushed me to show how angry she was. "I'm done. Just stop whatever you are doing. After dating Noel for so long I never thought I could fall for someone again anytime soon. But you did everything right even though I knew it was so, SO wrong."

Casey stopped here, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. I just wanted to scream to her, tell her that this wasn't some bet or joke. My feelings were genuine, that I actually do care about her. The whole time she yelled at me, I just kept focusing on her lips, with the small hint of chocolate that is in the corner of her mouth. Every word that past those lips didn't matter, just the perfection of her lips was what mattered most in that second. Each heavy breath just led to me focusing on her lips even more.

I closed the distance, not able to take this torture anymore. Grabbing her face, I crash my lips against those fiery red lips that Casey has, the desire overwhelming me. I groan automatically, tasting the hint of chocolate that still lingered on her lips. I hold nothing back, kissing her with all the passion I feel for her. Wanting to engrain every texture and taste that her lips possessed because it was such a good feeling. She kissed back with the same intensity and I dug my hands into her hair. All my senses were heightened, my lips on fire as I enjoyed every taste of Casey. The chocolaty, smooth feel, but the saltiness that was fresh on her lips from the tears she was just crying. The slightest hint of caramel was dancing lightly on my lips.

The lack of air led me to pull away from her, the distance already seeming like it was miles away. I tried regaining my breath as I stared into her blue eyes, searching for an answer. What did this mean? Where did we stand? But more importantly: When can we do that again and get another taste? She was more addictive than candy or any sweet that a kid wants. My wants was her, and her alone. I wanted every inch of her and for her to be all my own. She looked at me, a sparkle in her eye.

"That was…. That was, wow," was all Casey could say breathlessly.

"I have the great Casey speechless? Call the presses," I say kidding, with a smirk, needing the little bit of humor to cool me down. All funny aside, I took a deep breath. "Casey, I care about you, and I can't describe how these feelings came about. Just, everything about you, the littlest things, all started getting to me. I've wanted to do that for so long, and you were right, I chickened out."

Casey smirked at me. "Can you repeat that for me."

"That I wanted to do that for so long?" I said with a smile, knowing full well what she wanted me to repeat.

"Derek!" she said laughing before kidding around and punching me in the shoulder, "You know what I mean."

I laugh before kissing her lightly on the forehead and look down to search her eyes. "I know Case, you were. It took so long to come to terms with my feelings and I couldn't let another day go by, ESPECIALLY with what you thought, and you thinking that I didn't truly like you. I've been falling for you, hard."

She kisses me one last time, the lovely chocolate, salty taste again. One that I wanted to know forever and never lose. One that I wanted to enjoy and learn all the different other flavors that Casey has to offer. To show her all the feelings I possess and have been holding inside of her.

"It's a good start to the year," she said, entwining her hand with mine.

I couldn't agree more with her. It only took most of the year to finally come to the understanding of what Casey meant to me. And all my animal-like instincts led to me seeing very different sides of Casey and opening many different emotions that I never realized I could have. And so many more discoveries will be made through time, but the moment was now.

"I couldn't agree with you more Casey, I couldn't agree with you more."

It's only the 1st of January and already it's the best year I've had in a long time. And for the first time, I fell hard for the girl and pursued the girl, and got the girl in the end, making me fall even more for her.

_And I wouldn't change a MINUTE of it._

**There you have it! The end of the story! Yay for Dasey!!!! I hope you liked it. Keep a lookout for a new story to come around the holidays and a one shot really soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


End file.
